¿Nakamas, o algo más?
by Nami Haki
Summary: Nami recordaba cada momento compartido con Zoro. ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidar la primera vez que lo vio? ¿Cómo no acordarse de todas las luchas en las que estuvieron involucrados? No podía. Con el tiempo la navegante se dio cuenta de que le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, que empezaba a tener sentimientos hacia su nakama. Pero... ¿Cómo habían terminado así? [One-shoot ZoNa]


_**¿Nakamas, o algo más?**_

Primero fueron dos **extraños** sorprendidos ante la persona que tenían en frente. Nami recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que vio a Zoro. ¿Cómo olvidar su inconfundible pelo verde en medio de todas aquellas personas? Le llamó la atención aquél hombre y se quedó mirándolo más atentamente. Caminaba con calma, pero con aires de superioridad, como si él fuera mejor que los demás o al menos eso aparentaba. Su rostro era serio, con facciones muy marcadas y tres pendientes en la oreja derecha, que por cierto, a primera vista le parecieron muy sexys. Era bastante corpulento, de amplios hombros y por lo que sus brazos mostraban, con fuertes músculos. En uno de sus brazos además, llevaba un pañuelo verde atado con suma delicadeza, observación que le hizo pensar que sería un objeto importante. Durante unos segundos, a través de la abertura de la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba, se quedó admirando la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho, pero que se escondía detrás de la tela ocultando así su tamaño y se preguntó la gran aventura que habría detrás de aquella marca.

En la cintura llevaba atadas tres katanas, dándole un aspecto todavía más masculino y temible, que agarraba instintivamente con la mano, preparado para los posibles ataques sorpresa de enemigos. Sus pantalones eran de un color verde oscuro y sus pies, los cuales se acercaban hacía dónde ella estaba, estaban cubiertos por unas botas negras, desgastadas por los largos viajes que supuso que había hecho.

Sí, Nami todavía recordaba la sensación que la inundó cuando Roronoa Zoro, el mismísimo ex cazador de piratas, ahora convertido en uno, se quedó en frente suyo. Era más alto que ella, por lo que tuvo que alzar un poco la vista para poder mirarle a los ojos. Sus ojos oscuros la miraban con firmeza, con desconfianza, pero aún y así la hipnotizaron hasta el punto en que su mirada se quedó grabada en lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

Después, cuando Luffy decidió ayudar al pueblo de Nami, pasaron a ser **conocidos**. Ella nunca pidió su ayuda, pero aún y así ellos decidieron hacerlo sin pedir nada a cambio. Arriesgaron sus vidas luchando contra todos aquellos tritones sólo por ella, por su felicidad, por su familia y eso era algo que Nami nunca podría olvidar mientras viviera.

Al principio ella se opuso totalmente a aquella batalla, no creía que aquellos cuatro hombres fueran tan fuertes como para vencer al pirata que ella más temía. Tenía miedo, no quería que murieran más personas. En su cabeza a veces se repetía la escena en la que Zoro se lanzó al mar dispuesto a morir y confiando plenamente en que Nami le salvaría. Cuando pasaba eso, a Nami todavía se le oprimía el corazón al pensar que le podía haber perdido por un arrebato de valentía del espadachín.

Pero sin importarles el dolor acumulado, sin pensar en lo que sus acciones podían causar a largo plazo, lucharon por ella y ganaron. Vencieron y desataron a su pueblo de aquella "dictadura" en la que estaba sometido. Sin duda aquél fue el mejor día de su vida, el primero de muchos en los que por primera vez, sonrió de felicidad. Fue en ese instante cuando Nami decidió unirse a la tripulación y dejar atrás toda su vida, a su gente, para convertirse en pirata. Sería parte de la banda de los Mugiwara y navegaría con ellos cumpliendo su sueño: dibujar un mapa de todo el mundo.

Entonces se convirtieron en **nakamas**. Al principio Zoro no se mostró muy entusiasmado al tenerla a bordo, pero como Luffy lo había decidido, tampoco dijo nada en contra. Sanji, Usopp y Luffy, por el contrario, estaban muy felices de tenerla a su lado. En aquella época Nami pensó que tal vez Zoro estaba enfadado con ella por los problemas que le había causado, pero con el tiempo descubrió que su carácter era así.

El espadachín pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando en cubierta, desconcentrando a Nami de sus actividades como navegante, ya que lo hacía sin camiseta. Si la primera vez que lo vio quedó impresionada por su físico, cuando cada día lo veía sudar por el arduo entrenamiento, ya quedó maravillada. Cada vez que suspiraba al levantar las pesas, Nami sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía. Al terminar de ejercitar su cuerpo, Zoro se iba a duchar y después lo perdía de vista hasta la hora de cenar, cuando todos se reunían en la cocina.

Las noches eran largas para la navegante, ya que al principio cuando no tenía tanta experiencia, tenía que controlar durante mucho tiempo el clima. Una de esas noches salió a cubierta y se sentó en sus mandarineros, el cuál era su lugar favorito del barco, ya que aparte de recordarle a su infancia, tenía una vista general de todo el barco. Horas después, bajo las estrellas que iluminaban el amplio océano, pudo comprobar que de madrugada a Zoro le gustaba salir a cubierta para beber sake.

A partir de esa noche, Nami se sentaba a la misma hora en el mismo lugar esperando para ver al espadachín, que no siempre salía a beber. Y cuando eso sucedía, quedando ella sola, un sentimiento de tristeza la invadía. Fue en una de esas veces, cuando la navegante se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Zoro.

Con el tiempo pasaron a ser **amigos**. Pasaban muchas horas dentro del barco y aunque al principio Zoro desconfiaba de Nami, con el paso de los meses se fue abriendo un poco hacia ella. El ser compañeros de aventuras, de luchas contra poderosos enemigos y de fiestas hasta altas horas de la madrugada les unió más de lo que pensaban.

Aunque la relación entre ellos era un tanto extraña y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, se apreciaban. Nami se enternecía cuando pensaba en la guerra de Arabasta y en cómo Zoro la cargó en su espalda a pesar de que sus heridas eran peores. Por mucho que pelearan, siempre la intentaba proteger y estaba segura de que no dejaría que la lastimaran de nuevo.

Durante estos meses también se unieron nuevos nakamas a la tripulación. Una de ellas fue Robin, la segunda mujer en el barco. Al principio a Nami no le gustaba que hubiera otra mujer, ya que si sólo estaba ella, era mucho más sencillo el poder tener toda la atención de sus compañeros, en especial la de Zoro.

A veces incluso pensó que había algo entre ellos, porque escuchó una conversación entre Sanji y Usopp en la cocina, en la que comentaban esta posibilidad. Esa tarde Nami se encerró en su habitación y no comió en lo que quedaba de día. A la mañana siguiente, para su sorpresa, fue Zoro el que le llevó el desayuno diciendo que si no comía se pondría enferma y eso le molestaría, ya que tendría que hacer dobles turnos de vigilancia por las noches. Nami le sonrió mientras aceptaba la comida y se quedó las siguientes horas a su lado, conversando de tonterías y riendo por cualquier cosa.

Entre el vaivén de las olas, la luz del resplandeciente sol y los grandes cambios climáticos del mundo en el que vivían, pasaron los meses. Luffy estaba empeñado en encontrar a un carpintero para que arreglara el barco, ya que los apaños de Usopp empezaron a no ser suficientes, además de un músico. Pero de momento sólo eran 7 los miembros que formaban los Mugiwara.

La relación de Zoro con Nami había cambiado durante este tiempo, ahora eran más **cercanos** y pasaban más tiempo juntos. Todos habían notado que a veces se buscaban, simplemente para sentarse el uno al lado del otro o quedarse ensimismados contemplando el mar. El espadachín continuaba con su misma actitud cortante de siempre, pero por las noches era él el que salía a cubierta para sentarse junto a Nami en sus mandarineros y pasar las horas con ella. A veces hablaban contándose anécdotas de su vida antes de conocer a su capitán, otras en cambio se quedaban en silencio y eso les parecía suficiente. No necesitaban más, ya que ambos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro.

Una de esas veladas que compartían bajo la tenue iluminación de la luna, Zoro le preguntó a Nami después de darle un trago a su botella de sake, el por qué de su comportamiento tiempo atrás cuando Robin se unió a la tripulación. Ante la pregunta, la navegante rió y probó la bebida del espadachín ante la mirada atenta de éste, diciendo que no lo entendería.

Horas después y con siete botellas de sake al rededor de la pareja, el alcohol empezó a hacer efectos en el cuerpo de la navegante, que no estaba acostumbrada a beber. Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, se acercó gateando hacia el espadachín y se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo, enredando las piernas a su cintura. Zoro sabía que no debía seguirle el juego, pero no pudo evitar agarrarla de la cadera y atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Un roce bastó para que Nami se lanzara hacia los labios del espadachín y los besara con ansia, con pasión. Él la correspondió de la misma manera, acariciando su espalda y devorando su boca.

A partir de esa noche se convirtieron en **amantes**. Nadie sabía nada respecto a su relación, ni nadie podía enterarse tampoco. Si por la razón que fuera les pillaran, se armaría un buen alboroto en el barco, ya que las relaciones entre nakamas no estaban bien vistas. ¿Qué pensaría Luffy si se enterara? ¿Qué haría Sanji si supiera que Zoro se acostaba con la mujer que admiraba y alababa diariamente? No podían decirlo. Debían mantenerlo en secreto y eso para la navegante era una tortura, aunque el espadachín no parece disgustado con la idea.

Tenían encuentros casi cada noche a escondidas de los demás en los árboles de Nami, excepto cuando a Robin le tocaba hacer guardia, que entonces se veían en la habitación de las mujeres. Durante este tiempo se besaban hasta que sus labios dolían, se acariciaban cada parte de la piel para intentar memorizarla hasta que tuvieran el siguiente encuentro y hacían el amor con tantas ganas como si fuera la primera vez. Sólo Nami conocía cada parte del cuerpo del peli verde y únicamente Zoro había tenido el honor de viajar por cada curva de la navegante.

Cuando acababan se despedían rápidamente con un fugaz beso o a veces ni eso, la navegante no sabía si era por el miedo al ser descubiertos o porque prefería evitar su mirada al terminar. Zoro sólo la buscaba para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, o al menos eso pensaba ella cuando lo veía marchar en medio de la noche sin decir ni una palabra. En cambio, para Nami cada encuentro era una nueva oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos al espadachín.

Sin saber cómo, Nami se encontró entre el espadachín y la cama. Una de las veces en las que Zoro la embestía con fuerza mientras masajeaba sus pechos y lamía su cuello hasta la oreja, sintió que no aguantaba más. Necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, no podía guardarlo más. Conocía la respuesta, pero no ya no le importaba oírla. Cuando finalmente sus labios, medio temblando, dijeron las palabras que tan dentro suyo había guardado durante tanto tiempo, los gemidos impidieron que el espadachín las escuchara.

_**FIN**_


End file.
